A Path to Explode in Flames: Deleted Scene
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Gabriel/OC. Deleted scene from my main fic. See full authors note and M rated for a reason. Gabriel and Hecate finally do what they should have done centuries ago.


_No fancy title for this one, it's exactly what it says it is on the tin. Gabriel/OC smutish smut. I say smutish because I don't really write all that much het stuff and of the stuff that I have this is the first of it that has been shared with the world at large. _

_It's a deleted scene from my main fic of the moment: A Path to Explode in Flames. I didn't want to raise the rating of that one given that this is all I ever really intended to include for these two and a part of me never meant for them to get this far. That said, it doesn't really stand completely on it's own since it follows directly from chapter 19: Speakeasy and the events there where Gabriel kills Dionysus to save Hecate._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Gabriel's dead, right? I love Gabriel and would never have done that to him in a million years. If I owned the show Gabe would have tagged along with the boys and Cas, killed Raph and led Heaven into a new time of booze, girls and sweeties. The day _that_ happens is the day that I own Supernatural._

A Path to Explode in Flames: Deleted Scene.

"_The best part is when she kisses him."_

Gabriel is quick to whisk both himself and Hecate away to a safe house, away from Dionysus's dead body and away from the speakeasy full of people who will soon notice the remains. The situation may appear to be resolved at this moment, however, he knows that it is anything but. They are still locked in a kiss and the thought that anyone may attempt to hurt Hecate, even that they might try to kill her, causes him to tighten his grip on her. It makes him pull her against him even though he knows that in this cabin they are safe.

They stay like this for a long while, clinging to one another as their tongues tangle and dance, as they map one another's mouths and learn the taste of each other. She tastes to him of moonlight and darkness, a lust and a magic that is all her own, only marginally tainted by the tang of the blood that is still on her lips. Gabriel can feel her trembling in his arms, feels the relief that she is alive flood through him so sharply that it leaves him shattered.

"What were you thinking?" He demands softly as they separate. "You had to know that Dionysus would be stronger than you. Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

She stares up at him, dark eyes uncomprehending for a long moment as she digests his words. Then hurt flashes through them as she pushes away from him.

"I was _trying_ to avoid a confrontation with him, Gabriel," she whispers as she moves to the window. "I was _trying_ to avoid having him come after you for killing one of his followers."

"He could have _killed_ you!" Gabriel snaps as all of his initial fear and concern floods back over him now that they are safe and alone. "I could have _lost_ you!"

"Would it have really mattered?" Hecate laughs bitterly, turning her face from him as she gets closer to the window. "I'm little more than a washed up old goddess with only a few thousand followers to her name, Gabriel. There are few who would miss me."

Hecate's arms are wrapped tightly around her, the insecurities that she so rarely allows to air are clear before him. He simply wishes that he could see her face, wishes that he could see the play of emotion there even though it makes his next words easier to say.

"It would have mattered to me," he admits, going to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rests his chin on her shoulder so that he can whisper the next to her. "You are _everything_, Hecate," he tells her and feels her shift in his arms as she tries to look at him.

He does not let her, settling for placing a kiss against her neck and letting one hand roam up the front of her dress. There is a chance, he knows, that she will push him away, there is a chance that she will stop what has been building between them for so long that Gabriel cannot even remember when it truly started. It has always been this, a quiet flirtation that has only once shown the potential to become something else. Still, she does not stop him, not even when his hand cups her right breast and his lips are replaced with the light scrape of teeth.

Hecate leans her head back, reaching around to run her fingers through his hair as he bites down slightly. It draws a moan from her and he releases the goddess enough for her to turn in his arms, not hesitating to pull her into another kiss that would leave a mortal woman completely breathless.

"You're all I have now, Hecate," Gabriel brushes a hand against her cheek and is amazed when she leans into the touch briefly, "why can't you see that?" He cannot take the words back, the truth is out and he has to wonder what she will make of it.

"Gabriel," she breathes his name and her eyes are wide, vulnerable, her lips parted softly and she licks the bottom one nervously. Her hands drift up to touch his cheeks gently, framing his face as she seems to search for something in his eyes and her own flicker down only once before she brings their mouths together.

It starts out as the kind of sorrowful comfort that he knows they both need, the gentle tease of tongues and play of her soft full lips against his thin ones, but it quickly becomes something else, something desperate and he puts his hands to her waist and pulls her tight against him. She does not resist it, making a small noise at the back of her throat that could be a purr and nipping at his lip hard enough to draw blood. Gabriel may be an archangel but he has been playing pagan long enough that such a primal action stirs something deep in him, the thought of her tasting his blood as she licks it away causing him to grin ferally into the kiss and fist his hands tightly into her hair.

She gasps, tilting her head back as he pulls, pressing her back against the window as he returns to scraping his teeth over her neck where her pulse should be. It makes her moan again and that simple noise pulses through him, causing him to press his growing arousal tight to her thigh and he knows that if he does not slow this down now they are not going to make it away from the window. He summons just enough concentration to snap his fingers and deposit both of them onto the over large bed in the next room.

Their mouths crash together again as she starts to fumble the buttons of his shirt undone, his own hands making quick work of the buttons on the back of her dress, frantically pushing clothes aside until she is naked beneath him and their breathing is all unsteady gasps as he kicks his slacks to the floor. Gabriel's hands are already mapping the planes of her flat stomach, the soft curve of her hips and the gentle swell of her breasts, lips following his questing fingers.

Hecate's cry is breathless when he draws his teeth gently over one nipple before taking it into his mouth, suckling and licking as her hands tighten in the archangels hair, hard enough to cause even him pain, his long fingers working ever lower until they find that place where she is hot and wet. He circles her entrance with one digit for a long while, playing and touching the sensitive nub above it until he has her shaking and perched tentatively on the edge of shattering under his hands, which is when he moves his mouth down, replacing fingers with tongue and tasting her.

She is rich, dark, tasting of primal blood magic and the sunlight of ages. He finds that he could get addicted to touching her this way, tasting and breaking and when he curls a finger inside her she screams, her orgasm a tight wave of pleasure that has her trembling and clutching at him. He holds her as she comes down again, kissing her and the goddess moans at the taste of herself on his lips as he reaches to remove the last barrier between them.

"Gabriel," the soft whisper of his name is all he needs to hear, pressing inside as she clings to him and gasping her name against her chest when he pauses for a moment. Her hands smooth along his back, long nails scraping against his shoulder blade as he begins to thrust slowly, gently, quickly establishing a rhythm that has them both gasping. She surrounds him completely and he is no longer entirely sure when she ends and he begins, the ancient magic of blood sacrifice swirling and entwining with a grace so twisted that he is not even sure it can be called that anymore, their essences mixing as surely as their bodies are intertwined.

Gabriel watches her as Hecate's movements start to falter and his name falls from her lips in a mantra as though it is the only think keeping her from flying apart. Then her back arches and she goes tight around him, her hoarse cry of his name and the burst of her magic against his enough to tip him over the edge as well. Grace flares and pleasure soars and for the first time in too long he feels content and complete.

When the archangel regains coherent thought she has her hands in his hair and her lips are curled up in a blissful smile. He kisses her, soft and lazy rolling off her and pulling her tight against him. She presses her face into his chest, cool fingers trailing across heated skin. They stay this way for a long while and the immediate concern of Dionysus and the others who are trying to kill Hecate fades from their minds for a while. For now they are content to bask in that which they have denied themselves for too long. For now they are happy to be near each other.

_Anyway, the next chapter of the actual fic will be up in a few days, now that I've gotten this out of my system._

_Artemis_


End file.
